I Can't Help Falling in Love with You
by darkangel9314
Summary: -After the death of her childhood sweetheart, Brooke Davis moves to the town of Mystic Falls and finds herself intrigued by a boy at her college named Damon Salvatore who might be just what she needs to move on, but what will happen when she figures out that he has been through a few great losses himself.
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

Chapter 1

Six Weeks Earlier

The sun sank down on the horizon of Tree Hill as the song 'I Can't Help Falling in Love with You' played in the back ground. Brooke's lips meet Lucas's in a hungry passion as she let him consume her. She was so in love with him that she just couldn't help herself and to think in just six weeks they would be going to college together in the little town that some of her friends called Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was going to be a great life, she already could feel it. Nothing could stop them now they were on top of the world and nothing could have changed that.

Lucas detached his lips from hers and gave her one of his most beautiful smiles. She couldn't believe that this amazing guy and her had been together ever since they were seven and a thing hadn't changed no matter what stood in their way they were invincible and nothing could stop them now.

"I guess it's getting to be around that time."

"No." she groaned pulling him back to kiss him again. She never wanted these moments to end.

He broke the kiss and smiled down at her again.

"Now come on Brooke, you know how your mother gets when you're not home by a certain hour."

Brooke gave him her pouty face as he lifted her up and gave her one last kiss.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

She smiled leaping off the car as Lucas caught her in his arms and gave her one last kiss. If she had known this would have been their last kiss she would have savored it more. She would have wanted to be stuck in the moment forever, but unfortunately no one could stop the unfortunate moments in life even thought they were always painful they were a necessity no matter how unfortunate they were.

Lucas held the door open for her as she got into the car not knowing what lied ahead for them.

It happened within an instant, one moment they were perfectly happy just laughing and smiling together and the next moment Lucas's car was rolling off the road and the world went black changing her world forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

Chapter 2

Pain Erupted from Brooke's skull as she cried out in pain. Sunlight shined through the upside down car, but it was not through the windows. Taking in a pained deep breath, Brooke turned her head and looked around the car. Lucas was no where in sight while she looked. Had he found someway to escape and to get help? She turned her head and looked at the windshield. It had been shattered to almost nothing as blood splayed through the reaming pieces. Oh God, What the hell had happened?

Taking another breath to try to calm her down she looked down to herself and almost cried out. Her torso was filled with blood and God knew how bad the rest of her must have looked right now. She turned to the seat belt that held her there, but couldn't get it off. It must have been stuck. What the hell was she going to do?

Sighing in frustration, Brooke let her head fall back to the head rest and closed her eyes hoping that she would black back out again. Anything was better than being trapped here without any help. God how long would she be here until someone noticed them? She couldn't think about that right now she had to find a way to relax.

It seemed like forever until she finally found a voice next to her. She opened her eyes as the world seemed to blur and the voice found it's way to her.

"Don't worry miss, We'll find a way to get you out."

Pain shot up her body as dark corners filled her vision.

"We're losing her!" One of them yelled as the world faded to black.

Birds chipped over her head as Brooke opened her eyes yet again to see sunlight shinning through. Had it really taken them all night to get her out of the car. She sighed glad to at least be alive as she felt cold metal press against her naked flesh. Wait. Why the hell was she naked?

Brooke sat up as she looked around. The truck that had crashed was now sitting back up again as she looked over and saw a naked Lucas beside her. Thank God it was just all a bad dream. His eyes fluttered open as he sat up to meet brook. She smiled at him as she flung herself into his arms feeling the warmth between their two bodies.

"Hey. Hey, Brooke, What's wrong? You're acting like you haven't seen me in years."

"No, It's not that, It's just that I had such a horrible dream, but I'm glad that it was just that. God Lucas it was horrible. I thought I lost you."

"That's because you did Brooke." he said solemnly.

"Wait, What? How could you say that to me Lucas?" She asked slapping his arm as hard as she could.

"Because it's true Brooke."

She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at him. Her beautiful Lucas was sitting there telling her all of this wasn't real. That this moment wasn't real. What the hell kind of sick and twisted trick was this?

She shoved him really hard wanting nothing more than to end this moment and go back to reality. Where was he? Where was Lucas?

"What the fuck are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"Listen Brooke I don't have much time with you so please just listen to me for once."

"What do you mean you don't have that much time?"

"You're about to wake up."

"What? Lucas what are you talking about?"

"When you wake up Brooke, I won't be there. So I asked if I could get a little more time with you before I leave, but I don't have forever so I want you to listen to me. Do you understand me?"

Brooke nodded a single tear slipping down her cheek. She had no real clue what was going on here, but there was something inside her that told her to just shut up and listen to him no matter how much it was going to hurt her.

"When you wake up and you will, They're gonna tell you that I died."

She gasped in pain but stayed silent knowing that these words to her would be his last.

"They're going to tell you that and no matter how much it hurts and how much you miss me I want you to mourn me, but not forever."

"Lucas-" she said in a strained voice felling as if some invisible walls were closing in on her.

"Shh. It'll be alright."

"How will it ever be alright again Lucas?"

"Because you're going to live your life as best as you can for as long as you can."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I want you to live your life. I want you to fall in love and have kids and take every experience you can get, because living life is worth it. So live your life Brooke. Live it for both of us."

"How am I supposed to live in a world that you don't exist in?"

"You wanna know how?"

"Yes."

"Because you are Brooke Penelope Davis and you can do anything you set your mind to. I know you can."

"I love you Lucas Scott." she said with a sad smile.

"I love you too Brooke Davis."

His lips settled on hers as she savored what would be their last kiss wondering how the hell she was going to live the rest of her life without him in it. One thing she knew for sure though was that it was going to hurt like hell when she got to that point.

Brooke gasped as an unnatural and harsh light shinned in her eyes. Her best friends Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott stood where the light was as Haley gasped in shock.

"Oh my God. Brooke are you okay? Can you say something to us to show that you can hear us?" She asked.

Her words were a little bit disoriented,. But she still understood them.

"Ow." she said causing Haley and Peyton to smile.

"Oh my God, Brooke, thank God you're okay." Peyton said giving her a gentle hug.

"Am I at the hospital?"

Peyton nodded as she grabbed her hand. Brooke squeezed it as tears streamed down her eyes.

"He's dead isn't he?" She asked turning her head towards Haley.

She knew if anyone knew it would be her. She was Lucas's best friend after all. Tears streamed down Haley's face as she nodded. And that's when Brooke felt her world shatter not caring about Lucas's final words for a moment as Haley and Peyton hugged her wondering what the hell she was supposed to do next.


End file.
